Missing, Wishing, Living
by VixenSetosTsubasa
Summary: The moon should be out...I saw it not long ago! Oh...Clouds... ...Where's Silver? That jerk...I miss him...Where is he? Silver...show your face dammit!    Preciousmetal/Huntershipping. Don't like, don't read. It's my first one, so don't hate me if it suck
1. Gold

**I own nothing. If I did, the anime would be different and there would be more preciousmetal shit. But I don't. And right now, FF is like, crapping up on me. The text is overlapping, it skips lines randomly when I turn the bold or italicize off, it isn't saving certain things, and it's just...I don't even know. It hates me. The word count won't change all the time either. I'm so thoroughly confused by it all.**

**On the bright side, this is my first Preciousmetal fic! Woot! It probably isn't all that good, but whatev. This is like my practice one. Meaning, tell me how to make it better or DIE. Please. This is a oneshot, so don't ask for another chapter. I will be getting another fic up though at some point. Possibly today or tomorrow. Or maybe this coming weekend. So much writing to do, so little time.**

**Now then. I'm not quite sure if this is game verse, or manga verse. It must be a cross. Better yet. An AU.  
><strong>

**And that, my lovely readers, was the disclaimer and note combined.**

* * *

><p><em>It's dark...Why? The moon should be out...I saw it not long ago! Oh...Clouds...<em> _...Where's Silver?_ _Maybe I'll call him...He's usually up this late doing something._

... ... ... ...

_No answer...Is he already asleep?_

_*Ring ring*_

_What? That can't be him already...I just hung up.  
><em>

_"Hel- Oh...Hey Joey..." why is this kid up like 24/7...?_

_"Hey Gold! You know my rattata? Well, it's like in the top percentage of rattata!" Whooptie flippin doo...Please leave me alone...Forever...Seriously..._

_"That's great Joey...I'm trying to sleep right now...So maybe you should call me later..." or never...I gave a fake yawn, hoping that Joey would fall for my blatant lie.  
><em>

_"Oh. Okay! See ya Gold!"_

_*click*_

_Thank goodness..._

_*ring ring*_

_Who is it now...?_

_"Hel-"_

_"Sup! This is Ralph, how are ya?"_

_Why Arceus...? What did I ever do to you...?_

_"Well actu-"  
><em>

_"What do you say to a battle with me? Good, you're going to do it! For a kid, you're quite agreeable. Route 32 is the spot!"_

_*click*_

_...Why do I even bother...? If it were Silver, these guys wouldn't be able to say a thing...But Silver wouldn't even bother to give them his number...I'm such an idiot...But there are upsides to having so many people's numbers. I always have someone to talk to for example._

_I should really be on my way now...I may as well do that battle...Since Silver won't be calling me anytime soon..._

_-7 days later-  
><em>

It's been a week now. I've called Silver at least ten times. I know he doesn't like to talk, but really? He can't pick up even once? I doubt my timing is _that _bad. Oh well. eleventh time is the charm! I hope.

... ...

"Hello?"

"Silver! Oh my God! You _finally _picked _u_-"

*click ... ... ...*

"You ass..."

Fine. I see how it is. If I can't talk to him over the phone, then I'll just have to find him and talk to him in person. It can't be that hard. After all, Silver will only be in places that will make him stronger. Unless he's on some kind of mission again.

...Yeah...This will be hard.

(-o-)

It's another moonless night. I don't know how long it's been since I've started looking for Silver. I've looked everywhere. What did he do? Go to Hoenn? Sinnoh? _Unova_? God that ass! Can't he ever just _tell _me when he's going somewhere? No. Of course not. Why would he do that? It's just a waste of his precious time. No one will care.

_Snort._

Yeah. Really Sil. Do you really think these things through entirely? I think it's time you lay off the training alone for a bit. It's turning you into an antisocial bastard. Not that you weren't one already. You were just a prideful, smug, cocky antisocial bastard with a short fuse. Now you're just cold...and mean...Like that moon that refuses to help me see at night...

Jerk...

I miss you...

Where are you?

Silver...show your face dammit!

"Gold?"

Arceus has taken pity on me. Bout time.

"Silver! You were here?"

"Passing by." Heh. Liar. Don't think I can't tell. I bet Kris or Lyra sent you to find me.

"What are you doing here Gold?"

"What am I- I was looking for you!"

"...Why?"

"It's been _ages _since I've last seen you! I missed you! I haven't spoken with you in months!"

"You called me four days ago."

"You said hello and hung up before I could finish my sentence."

"I was busy."

"With?"

"Stuff."

"..."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sixteen now. You could've at least called and said 'Happy Birthday.' "

"I was-"

"Busy. Yeah. I get it. But still. It doesn't take a lot of time to dial a number and say two words."

"You're sulking over a tiny thing like _that?_"

"Just because you don't care doesn't mean I don't. You're my best friend Silver, and my rival. A party just isn't the same when you aren't around." In _my _opinion at least.

"Well what do you want _me_ to do about it?"

"Wish me a happy belated birthday and take me out to dinner! I'm starving!"

"What? No!"

"Pleeeeaaaaassse?"

"Arceus...FINE. I'll take you out to fucking dinner. Just quit whining and sulking!"

Heh. I couldn't help but grin at him. Silver could be such a pushover sometimes.

"..."

"What?"

"I'm waiiiting~."

He sighed in agitation. I loved annoying him like this.

"Happy fucking belated birthday. Now let's go before I change my mind."

"Yeeeees Silverrr~"

We both started walking, exiting the forest we were in and heading to the closest restaurant in town.

Ah yes. Life was good again. Silver was with me, I was getting an almost free dinner since Sil would definitely make me pay for my share, and I could even see the moon again on this beautiful winter night. It was only a sliver, but it was there all the same.

Now then. Let's see if my next line ruins this moment of pure happiness.

"Hey Silverrr~"

"What?"

"I love youuu~!"

"..."

Figures. Now he'll probably punch me. That or glare in disgust as he yells at me.

"Silver?"

"...What did you just say...?"

His voice was very quiet...

"Dude, don't take it so seriously. I was only kidding. We're pals. It'd be weird if we became anything closer."

I hope he didn't notice that slight tremble in my voice. If he did...Then he knows I'm lying right now. He's good at detecting my feelings and lies. We've hung out long enough for him to know what each of my facial expressions, tones, and gestures mean exactly and vice versa.

"Gold."

Shit. He's looking at me right now, but I can't see his expression. The shadows are covering his face...

"Why are you lying?"

_**Shit**_**.** Bolded in crap and underlined with a heap load of fuck.

"What are you talking about Sil? What's there to lie about?"

"Indeed. What."

Why are you doing this Silver? Why must you speak in such an emotionless, deadpan voice? Don't you know how hard it is for me to tell what you're feeling when you sound like that? And quit staring at me like that! It's creeping me out...

I laughed. Nervously. Silver said nothing. What am I suppose to do now? I should really plan ahead more...

"So...Um...We should really get going. I'm sure whatever restaurants are open now will be closing soon. And the Pokemon center won't be open much longer either...I'm kinda staying there so..."

Still no response...I don't think he's angry...Just...shocked maybe? Surprised? Or maybe he's just trying to understand what I'm thinking right now...I'm gonna go with option 185.

"Fine."

"What?"

"Fine. Let's go. You said you were hungry right?"

"Oh...y-yeah. Right."

He turned, and started walking again. I followed. Silently. Like a creeper! Lol jk. ..._Sigh_...I can't even make a decent joke in my head right now...Stupid Silver...

(-o-)

I think we found the cheapest place around. That was fine. I wasn't feeling all that hungry anymore anyway. As proof, I only ordered a single hamburger and a coke. That's a lot less than what I normally get. Silver noticed, but he didn't say anything, he just sat and quietly ate his salad and drank his water.

It was such an uncomfortable atmosphere...I hated it. With a passion.

He noticed that too.

"You seem annoyed." Amazing. Silver commented without me having to say anything first.

"I am."

"About?"

"This atmosphere. I don't like it. It's awkward. And heavy."

"Whose fault is that?"

I glared at him slightly. Though it probably seemed more like a pout to him.

"Yours for taking it so seriously."

"Taking what so seriously?"

"Never mind..." I looked down and continued eating.

If the circumstances were different, I would've responded differently, but I could tell that Silver was trying to avoid the topic. That meant that I wouldn't be seeing him or talking to him again for a long, long time...

(-o-)

We finished our food, payed, and left. There was no more exchanging of words. Just silence. An awkward silence that was slowly, but surely killing me. When we arrived at the Pokemon center, I whispered a quiet goodbye, probably looking like a dejected poochyena (which probably made matters worse since Silver _hates_ weakness), and took a step forward, away from Silver who was looking anywhere but me.

And that's why I could only give him a questioning glance when I felt his hand gripping my arm tightly.

"Sorry..."

...Say wha? Why is he apologizing? He didn't do anything wrong. I was the one that ruined everything with my stupid comment...

"Um...Did you really mean it? When you said you...That you..." Daww...He's embarrassed...

"I wouldn't lie to you Silver...Not without good reason..."

I know. Probably not the best line ever, and probably really cheesy. But hey. Everyone says cheesy stuff when in this kind of situation. Right? Right.

... ...

... ...

Silver looked pained...torn...unsure...glad?

Ah...No. Trick of the light (Light? What light? There's no light). There's no way he would be glad about me liking him in such a way...Though I don't think Silver has a gender preference, I doubt he'd want to go out with someone like me. The annoying idiot that wouldn't leave him alone...wouldn't shut up...was too generous...too trusting...too easy to hurt...I'm loud and egoistic, I wear my cap in a way that Silver finds stupid, I eat like a pig, I'm a slob, I waste money on useless things (according to Silver and the other Dex holders), I'm a pervert, and I-

"Me too..."

"Huh?"

"I...like you...too..."

You're shitting me.

Arceus must be joking with me because Silver _never _says things like that. And he _never _blushes that deeply. And he definitely, would absolutely _never ever, EVER_ lean down and ki-

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

Holy fuck shit he's actually kissing me...Awkwardly, but he's kissing me nonetheless.

...So this is what it's like to feel alive and be in sheer bliss...

He pulled away, sadly, not looking at me and blushing as red as his hair. I didn't realize I was leaning against him with my arms wrapped around his neck until he did that...

I grinned. Widely.

"So does this mean you'll pick up your Pokegear more often when I call?"

* * *

><p><strong>Lame ending is lame. But it was all I could think of. This whole story was just a spur of the moment. I didn't feel like role playing or chatting, I didn't want to play any video games, there wasn't anything I wanted to watch or read, and I was dieing to write something about Gold and Silver. So, here we are.<strong>

**It's over 2000 words long! OMFG! *sniff* I'm so proud of myself...**

**Anyway. I hope you enjoyed this, I did my best! Let me know what you think!**

**If either of the two were out of character, I am sorry.**

**If this was lame, I am sorry.**

**If you hated it, I am sorry.**

**If you don't like this pairing, why the hell did you read****?**

**Flaming is for immature jerks! Don't do it! Or Gold will be unhappy and Silver will have to kick your ass!**

**And now! People you must tell me. Should I add one more chapter for this with Silver's POV (I'm soo contradicting myself right now. I said no other chap, but here I am, asking anyway.)? And more importantly, should I make a sequel? The title will probably be around the lines of Trying, Hoping, Crying.  
><strong>

**Review. Or else. Shit will go down. Later!  
><strong>


	2. Silver

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**This is basically the same as the previous chapter, just from Silver's point of view. Enjoy~!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>I didn't know it was possible for it to become so dark in an open field. How strange. Even if the moon is being blocked by clouds, it shouldn't be this black out.<em>

_*ring ring*_

_What? Who the bloody- Oh. It's Gold. Why the fuck is that idiot calling me now of all times?  
><em>

_Tch. Figures he'd hang up just as I'm about to pick up. Whatever. It doesn't matter.  
><em>

_... ... ... ..._

_What? I didn't call him back. Of course not. Knowing that idiotic moron, he's probably already talking to someone else._

_... ... ... ... _

_Hmph. Figures. Once he starts talking, he never shuts up. What nuisance. Stupid Gold. Don't call someone_ _if you aren't going to let them call back._

_...Not like I was calling you back because I missed you...I don't miss anyone. I don't need anyone. I don't need you or the others. I don't need Gold._

_And that's a fact. No matter what anyone says. I'm fine on my own. Period._

_-7 days later-  
><em>

Seven days have passed and Gold has called me a total of ten times.

*ring ring*

Scratch that. Eleven times. I may as well answer.

"Hello?"

"Silver! Oh my God! You _finally _picked _u_-"

*click ... ... ...*

I could've heard him out, but I didn't feel like sitting outside on a cold ass bench listening to Gold ramble on and on about meaningless things.

It's easier if I don't hear him. I don't have to see his face everywhere I go and hear his stupid, loud, obnoxious voice.

Even if it is a little comforting to listen to him speak...It's not like I _enjoy _hearing him talk. It doesn't make me feel happy when he says my name. And it definitely doesn't make me want to see him.

Who would want to see _that _idiot anyway? Not me. Nope. Not at all. You're just delusional. Like everyone else in this God forsaken dump.

(-o-)

There's no moon tonight, which is odd considering that it should be out. I don't mind though. It makes it harder for people to see me.

It makes it hard for _Gold _to see me.

Who I am _so _not currently looking for right now. I mean, why would I? Even if I _was_ yelled at by Kris and her friend Lyra. He's just another idiot. I hate idiots. I hate weakness too. Gold is weak. I hate Gold.

...Speak of the Devil...

"Gold?"

Why did I call out to him? Arceus must hate me. I'm not surprised.

"Silver! You were here?"

"Passing by."

It isn't a total lie.

"What are you doing here Gold?"

"What am I- I was looking for you!"

"...Why?" Really. Why? I've ignored him for weeks. Months. Why would he look for me?

"It's been _ages _since I've last seen you! I missed you! I haven't spoken with you in months!"

...Missed me?

"You called me four days ago."

"You said hello and hung up before I could finish my sentence."

"I was busy."

"With?"

"Stuff."

"..."

He fell silent. That's odd. He only does that if he's really sad or when he's being serious about something.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sixteen now. You could've at least called and said 'Happy Birthday.' "

Oh. That's why.

"I was-"

"Busy. Yeah. I get it. But still. It doesn't take a lot of time to dial a number and say two words."

"You're sulking over a tiny thing like _that?_"

"Just because you don't care doesn't mean I don't. You're my best friend Silver, and my rival. A party just isn't the same when you aren't around."

Only he would say that. I doubt anyone else thinks so. I don't.

"Well what do you want _me_ to do about it?"

"Wish me a happy belated birthday and take me out to dinner! I'm starving!"

"What? No!"

"Pleeeeaaaaassse?"

"Arceus...FINE. I'll take you out to fucking dinner. Just quit whining and sulking!"

Ugh. Stupid Gold. Taking advantage of me and making me take him out to dinner.

"..."

...Oh for Arceus' sake. What the hell is wrong now?

"What?"

"I'm waiiiting~."

I sighed in agitation. Gold really knew how to annoy me. His very presence got on my nerves.

"Happy fucking belated birthday. Now let's go before I change my mind."

"Yeeeees Silverrr~"

This had better be worth it. And he had better not order a shit load of food. Otherwise he's paying for _everything._ Stupid idiot...At least _he's_ happy about this.

"Hey Silverrr~"

"What?"

"I love youuu~!"

"..."

_The fuck._

And here I thought things couldn't get worse.

"Silver?"

"...What did you just say...?"

My voice was quiet...If I didn't keep it quiet, I'd start yelling at him. Last time I did that he nearly broke into tears. Crystal wouldn't let me hear the end of it until I finally apologized and said it was alright.

The golden eyed idiot spoke again.

"Dude, don't take it so seriously. I was only kidding. We're pals. It'd be weird if we became anything closer."

He's lying. Gold is lying to me. He never does that. Not unless he really wants to hide something.

"Gold."

I'm looking at him now. My face is hidden by the shadows of the tree we're under. He can't see my expression, and I'm sure it's making him at least a little bit scared.

I speak again.

"Why are you lying?"

He's nervous now. I can see it in his eyes. He can hear the slight tremble in his voice when he speaks again.

"What are you talking about Sil? What's there to lie about?"

"Indeed. What."

My voice is so void of emotion right now, it's making it difficult for Gold to know what I'm feeling. And that's what I want. I don't want him to know the emotions clashing in my chest like two ginormous tidal waves.

He laughed. Nervously. I said nothing, so he spoke.

"So...Um...We should really get going. I'm sure whatever restaurants are open now will be closing soon. And the Pokemon center won't be open much longer either...I'm kinda staying there so..."

He's trying to change the subject. I'm sure that that's partially so that I can stop thinking about what he said.

I still gave no response. I want to know what he's thinking right now. I want to know why he would say something like _"I love you,"_ when he _knows_ that I'm not going to act happy about it.

The key word there is _act_.

"Fine."

"What?"

"Fine. Let's go. You said you were hungry right?"

"Oh...y-yeah. Right."

I turned, and started walking again. He followed silently.

(-o-)

I took him to the cheapest place around. I was actually a little surprised by how _little _Gold had ordered. It was only two things. A plain cheese burger, and a coke. Normally it'd be two burgers, a large soda, some form of dessert, french fries, and whatever else he considered to be appealing at the time. I was the same as always though. A salad and a glass of water.

Gold is clearly troubled. And not just by what happened previously.

"You seem annoyed."

"I am."

"About?"

"This atmosphere. I don't like it. It's awkward. And heavy."

"Whose fault is that?"

He looked up from his food and glared at me slightly. Though in all honesty, it looked more like he was pouting like a cute little-

NO. Just NO. I did NOT just say _cute._ Absolutely not. Why the fuck would his pout seem _cute_? It wouldn't. It's just him showing weakness. I _hate _weakness.

"Yours for taking it so seriously."

Trying to put the blame on me? You're the one that said that you...That you...Bah! Don't think about it! It'll only cause you more trouble Silver!

"For taking what so seriously?"

"Never mind..." he looked back down, continuing his meal.

Ugh. Once this is over, I'm going as far from here as I can. Somewhere where I don't have to think about Gold...And his feelings...and my feelings...

I don't love him. I can't love him. Because he's an idiot. A loud, stupid, weak idiot. I hate him. I hate Gold.

Or that's what I tell myself...

(-o-)

We finished our food, payed, and left (though I payed for most of it since Gold didn't have a lot of money with himself). We didn't say anything to each other while we headed to the Pokemon center Gold would be lodging at. And even when one of us did speak, it was only the idiot whispering a silent goodbye while looking like a depressed poochyena. I only know that because I was watching him from the corner of my eye.

He looked so pathetic. It made me sick.

And that's why I didn't understand when my own hand shot out and gripped Gold's arm like he was the last thing on Earth besides me and about to commit suicide.

"Sorry..."

What am I saying? Why am I apologizing? He's the one at fault. He thinks so too. He's just as confused as I am.

But I'm still talking...

"Um...Did you really mean it? When you said you...That you..." Oh GOD this is embarrassing! Shut the fuck up mouth! There are people inside that Pokemon center! Oh God...I hope those ass holes aren't watching us...

"I wouldn't lie to you Silver...Not without good reason..."

That's a lie. Because you've lied to me before. But...those things...Were different...Lying about forgetting my birthday so that you could set up a surprise party. Lying that you had to pick something up from home just so that you could by me a present to celebrate our third year of being friends. Lying and saying that the gift wasn't all that expensive when in reality you had spent six months working at some cafe just to earn the money to buy it. Lying and claiming that you had invited the others to go on a trip with us, but in the end couldn't come because something came up.

In the end...You always lied because you wanted me to be happy. Except for that trip. That was you just wanting to spend time with me I bet.

But I've lied too. I've lied to you Gold...I'm sorry.

"Me too..."

"Huh?"

"I...like you...too..."

I hate you. That is my biggest lie. The truth is, I love you.

Now I just need to prove it to you.

Forget that there may be people watching. I'm going to do it.

... ... ...

... ... ...

Achievement of the day: I kissed Gold. And I LIKED it.

He was leaning against me, arms around my neck, and grinning that idiotic grin of his that drew me to him like a venomoth to a flame.

"So does this mean you'll pick up your Pokegear more often when I call?"

...Way to go Gold.

* * *

><p><strong>Probably could've been better, but what can ya do? Hope you didn't hate it!<br>**


End file.
